The goals of this meeting are to 1) review the framework for quality measurement in survivorship care, 2) discuss the implications of the framework in three key areas: clinical care, research and policy, 3) identify gaps and challenges in implementing the framework, and 4) outline next steps needed to promote the implementation of the framework in clinical care, research, and policy.